Bullet Wound
by thedoctorandriver
Summary: The Doctor and River were honestly just messing about in the TARDIS. He never planned everything to escalate from there. Includes: Fez Wars, Rose/River catfights, and two Doctors meeting each other. 11/River plus 10.5/Rose, maybe also 11/Fez the hat
1. Bullet Wound

**This is my first fanfic so although its not very good, be nice :)**

**Just some random really short doctor/river drabble because they are amazing! : )**

**Disclaimer: You all know I don't own doctor who. If I did, there would be a whole lot less monsters and more Doctor/River moments. Actually, forget that. There would only be Doctor/River moments, probably with a very angry centurion bursting in in the middle... :P**

"You are intruders. Your life shall be terminated." The Krogon Warriors River and the Doctor had encountered on Airship 502 earlier that morning were still chasing after them. Apparently they wanted some stolen artifact back. River, obviously, had nothing to do with it. "I'm surprised you think so lowly of me!" she had replied when the Doctor questioned her about it.

The Doctor took River's hand and smiled. "Run!" he whispered.

"You'll have to come up with a better plan that that someday, sweetie!" River reprimanded, but secretly, she loved running. No matter how little the Doctor knew her now, this was something they would always do.

"You tell me!" The Doctor answered as they rounded the corner of the corridor. To come face to face with a dead end. The Doctor smirked and held out his sonic screwdriver. With a buzz, the TARDIS materialized in front of them.

"Ladies first!" He joked.

River ignored him and bent down to pick up her hallucinogenic lipstick which had fallen out of her belt.

"They should really make pockets on these things," She muttered, looking at her red dress. A clomping noise getting louder reminded her that the Krogon Warriors were getting closer. She stood up and smiled at the Doctor, not seeing the alien behind her with its gun poised to shoot.

"River!"

The doctor's worry twisted cry was the last thing River heard before single shot rang out and an agonising pain hit her left shoulder. Her vision blurred and she felt herself sinking to the floor. Before her head hit the metal floor of the space station, the Doctor's arms wrapped themselves around her and the world went black.

A steady beeping noise brought River back to herself. She was lying in the TARDIS medical bay, thick gauze wrapped around her shoulder. Her red, probably blood stained dress had been replaced by one of the Doctor's shirts and a pair of tracksuit bottoms. Her high heels were lying next to the bed, abandoned. For a moment she was confused, but then she realised. The Doctor had changed her clothes.

"You just couldn't resist, could you, Sweetie," She waited for the Doctor's stumbling reply but there was silence.

The Doctor was slumped on the chair next to the bed. He was sleeping, but it looked like he was having a nightmare. River had hardly ever seen the Doctor sleep before, but now it looked like he really needed it. There were dark shadows under his eyes and his face was sickly pale.

"Oh sweetie, what have you done?" River murmured. She could see had probably stayed with her the whole time. He was always such an obstinate old man.

"No, River, no! Let me, I-" he called out. River looked at him in confusion, before she realised he was talking in his sleep. Another day she would have been excited at the prospect of hearing what the Doctor was dreaming about but today she could see his dream was making him sad.

Sitting there, with his eyes closed, the Doctor looked almost exactly like _her _Doctor. He had the same face, the same hair. It was just his memories that were different. And the way he looked at her. The man sleeping in front of her, when he looked at her, she could only see a small spark of their love, buried beneath the guilt he always had when he thought of her. River didn't understand what made him feel so guilty. It was his one and only secret. She knew everything else about him. He might have been responsible for something that would happen to her, but she had killed him. She had killed the Doctor. Her Doctor. How could anyone feel more guilty than her? Obviously, if he had killed her, she would understand him being so guilty. It would be good, in a roundabout sort of way. The couple that killed each other. It would only be fair, since she killed him, that he could kill her. But River didn't think he could kill her, even if he didn't know her. The Doctor wasn't the type of person who would just kill someone.

River's thoughts drifted away from the confusing topic and turned to _her_ Doctor, the one she was married to. Every time _he _looked at her, his eyes were filled with love. It made his century old eyes become younger. River sighed, and looked at the Doctor in front of her affectionately. This man wasn't her Doctor, but he _would_ be.

Reaching up her hand, she stroked his face lovingly. At her touch, his eyes snapped open and stared around him in shock before his eyes came to rest on River.

"River, you've – you've woken up," the Doctor breathed, discreetly moving so that River's hand fell away from his face. It was too early in his time stream, River reminded herself, as her heart broke. This wonderful man, this impossible man, he was slipping away from her. With every word, every time she saw him, he was a bit more distant. When he looked at her, with those amazing eyes of his, and didn't know who or what she was, it would kill her.

"No," River argued. "You've just woken up, sweetie."

"I-" the Doctor straightened up and looked horrified. "I fell asleep? Sorry River, I didn't mean to, I'm-"

River shushed him. He was so adorable when he was young. "It's alright, my love. Even Time Lords need their sleep sometimes."

The Doctor looked at her again and his face was broken with pain. "River, you've been in a coma for three days now. I thought you would never wake up," He shook his head, as if that could make the thought go away.

"Oh, sweetie. I'm not that easy to kill." At the Doctor's confused expression, she added; "Spoilers!"

River glanced next to her bed, looking for something to get back the childish Doctor she knew so well. He was being far too serious. In the few moments they were together, there wasn't enough time to be serious. Her eyes rested on a maroon fez.

River got out of bed, ignoring the Doctor's protest about resting.

"I'm fine," She assured him, before reaching behind her back and holding up the fez, the ony thing that would get his complete attention. His eyes went wide in shock as he realised she was holding his fez hostage. "But this won't be!" She teased.

"Hey, that's mine!" the Doctor whined, but River could see he was just glad that she was alright again. Still, he was such a big child sometimes.

He tried to take it off her, but somehow managed to trip over the corner of the desk and landed in a heap on the bed. Huffing, he pulled himself up with as much dignity as he had, ignoring River's laughing, and pouted, crossing his arms like a five year old.

"It's mine, River. You know I don't like it when you blow up my fezzes." The Doctor tried a friendly approach. When she made no move to give it back, the Doctor whined again. "It's mine! Stop it! I want it back!"

Turning around smartly, she called over her shoulder "Come and get it then!"

The Doctor, once he was sure River couldn't see him anymore, smiled to himself. He pulled out one of his spare fezzes from his bigger-on-the-inside pockets and set it firmly on his head as he followed the sound of retreating platform heels down the TARDIS corridors.

_Finis_

**_If you have the time, please, please review!_**


	2. Fez Wars

_**So, here is chapter 2 of Bullet Wound, I wasn't originally gonna publish it, but , what the hell! Enjoy! :P**_

_**Its very short, but more is on the way, promise! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own it, but love it!**_

"River, it's not funny anymore! Tell me where you've hidden them!" the Doctor whined. She had not only just stolen his spare fez, but had found his collection of them, and took all of them. Worse, the TARDIS was ganging up on him as well – she kept moving the rooms around and he could swear she was on River's side.

"You've got to find them, sweetie, that's how hide n' seek works!" River's chuckle came from one of the doors on his left. The Doctor threw the door open furiously, only to find that the TARDIS had changed the room into the store cupboard last minute! (It was more of a store hall, considering its size, but the Doctor called it store cupboard)

"Hmph!" the Doctor huffed, and made his way back to the console, growling. He very precisely typed in the coordinates for the hat shop just outside the palace of Maglovia, but the TARDIS doors opened onto a rainforest with no hats inside. The Doctorslammed the doors and sat down bang in the middle of the control room, doing his best pouting face.

"Oh sweetie, shall I give you a clue?" River stood in the doorway, laughing at him. He glared at her. "Well, sweetie, it's near water…"

"That's not the problem!" the Doctor exploded. "I would have found my fezzes ages ago if you and the TARDIS didn't keep ganging up on me!" he gave the TARDIS a hurt look.

"What if I ask her to stop moving the rooms around?" River suggested, smiling sweetly.

The Doctor went purple. "You told her to move the rooms around!" he turned his attention to the TARDIS. "You listened to her!"

"It was all part of the game, sweetie," River said calmly. The Doctor looked at her, a mixture of anger and sadness, and stomped out of the main control room to find the swimming pool. That was the only water in the TARDIS, he thought. Last time he checked, the swimming pool was in the Library, but it might have moved since then. In a way he hoped it had, because it was really tiring to always have to dry the books after you'd gone swimming.

"Aha!" the Doctor cried, opening the doors which led to the swimming pool. He stepped inside, and looked around. The high walls towered upwards, and the swimming pool floor had colourful lights on it, making strange patterns through the water.

"You've redone," the Doctor murmured, stroking the TARDIS.

Still, there were no fezzes to be seen, unless…

"River!" he shouted, stomping his foot like a 3 year old having a tantrum, which he was. "You get here right this moment!"

"What's the matter, sweetie?" River asked innocently, shaking her curls.

"You know exactly what the matter is. You exploded my fezzes!" the Doctor pointed at the scraps of fez on the floor furiously. River smiled.

"Well, I have to practise shooting somewhere, or I wouldn't be as good, would I? Besides, you like me shooting things…" River argued.

The Doctor straightened his bowtie. "Bit more than I should, really."

River grinned triumphantly. The Doctor suddenly remembered the scraps of material on the floor and was about to launch into another stream of arguments when he felt something in his pocket. Again. He had thought that he had two spare fezzes in his pockets. He pulled it out and sat it on his head, ignoring River's reprimanding glare.

"You're forgiven, as long as you don't shoot this one," the Doctor twirled around in the mirror, admiring his new look.

Without warning, River grabbed his lapels and pulled him towards her, furiously pressing her lips against his. The Doctor was shocked, but kissed her back, letting his fingers knot in her hair.

When they pulled apart, River just smiled. "You are so adorable sometimes."

The Doctor grinned. "I should think so too."

Then without warning, a huge thud shook the TARDIS. They both ran to the control room and were greeted by smoke pouring out of every place it could. With a flash, the lights went out.

"Oh no. This isn't good." The Doctor smiled in excitement, and grabbed River's hand. "Fancy an adventure, Miss Song?"

"Course, sweetie. Where?"

"Somewhere you've never been before." The Doctor flung open the TARDIS doors.

_**Reviews are always welcome! (hint, hint!) lol **_


	3. Darlig Ulv Stranden

_**Finally! The third chapter of Bullet Wound! I hope you all enjoy… :)**_

_**Disclaimer.. bla bla bla i dont own it, are you happy now?**_

_**Remember, reviews make me very happy… :P**_

They stepped out onto a sandy beach, surrounded one side by high rocks and on the other side the coal grey sea. River looked around; she could feel something wrong about this place but she couldn't quite work out what it was.

"Parallel world," the Doctor stated. River wasn't sure if he'd been reading her thoughts or not.

"There's a sign over here." River clambered over a few rocks to get to a piece of faded wood that was lying in the sand. "It says... _Darlig Ulv Stranden,"_

The Doctor stared at River, his face a mask of shock and a little bit of pain. "Bad Wolf Bay."

"Yes, that's what it says. What's the matter, sweetie? What does Bad Wolf Bay mean? What is it?" River waved her hand in front of the Doctor's frozen face, trying to get his attention.

"Bad Wolf Bay? Nothing, nothing. Now, let's get exploring! We've got 24 hours until the TARDIS is ready again, so we'll have until… Exactly 10 tomorrow morning." The Doctor brushed over the topic of Bad Wolf Bay, but River could tell he was hiding something. And this Doctor didn't trust her enough to tell her.

River couldn't shake off the feeling that something had happened in Bad Wolf Bay. She shuddered and looked around her. "Well, first of all, let's get off this godforsaken beach!" River thought that the Doctor would cheer up when he was further away from Bad Wolf Bay, and she was right. As soon as they had started walking up one of the narrow paths that led away from it, he became more and more his usual self.

"And did you know that the actual medicine wasn't invented until two hundred years later? Fancy that, them calling it that all the time, when actually it wasn't even true!" the Doctor rambled on about something.

"I can see the town, look, sweetie!" River pointed towards the end of the path, where you could see little houses rising up out of the cliffs.

"Ooh!" the Doctor rubbed his hands together excitedly. "I can see a little shop!" He ran towards it, pulling River along.

When she got closer, she could see what had excited him so much. A little tourist shop was huddled in next to a supermarket and a bakery. There were stands outside filled with postcards, but that wasn't what the Doctor was heading for. Next to the postcards were small black hats with multi-coloured bobbles on them.

"No and absolutely no." River tried pulling him away.

"Aww River, please! Just a little one, I promise. Please?" the Doctor looked at her hopefully, and picked one up. "Look, they're adorable!"

"No." River pulled him again, but he wouldn't budge, looking up at her with hurt eyes. River sighed and took out her gun, pointing it at the hats. Meanwhile, the shop-owner had come out and was looking at River in horror, exactly like the Doctor.

"You wouldn't…" the Doctor stepped in front of the hats to try and shield them with his body.

"Oh, I would, sweetie," River turned off the safety catch on her alpha blaster. It clicked loudly.

"River, please-" suddenly the Doctor broke off, staring across the street in shock. River followed his gaze, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. A blonde girl was struggling with shopping as she crossed the road, and an old woman was hobbling along with her stick, and a small barking dog.

"Doctor! What's the matter? You have to tell me. You can't keep secrets all the time, you know." River protested. The Doctor ignored her and slunk over to the other side of the road.

"Doctor!" River almost shouted and followed him. He was hiding behind the corner of the wall, staring at the blonde girl. "We've not come here so you can make eyes at every pretty girl you see!"

The Doctor didn't respond. He walked over to the girl and River swore she could see tears in his eyes.

"Do you want some help with your shopping?" he asked the blonde girl.

She looked at him slightly suspiciously, and then nodded. "I live right over there," she pointed at one of the coloured houses.

The Doctor easily took all her shopping bags in one hand and carried them across the street. When River noticed the way he looked at the blonde girl while her head was turned, she realised who it was. Rose. The Doctor never wanted to talk about her, but River recognised her from the framed picture in his room. She accepted that the Doctor was 900 years old and knew a lot of people, but she knew that Rose was different. He still loved Rose. This version of the Doctor probably still loved Rose more than her – he didn't know her well yet. River's hearts broke in two but from the outside she looked the same. No tears. River Song had been trained not to cry.

Making sure she looked just like normal, River hurried to where the Doctor and Rose were standing, ignoring her splintering heart.

"Hello, I'm River, River Song," she said, holding out her hand to the blonde girl who had taken the doctor's heart with her when she got trapped in the parallel world.

_**Soz about the cliffhanger! There could be a catfight coming up…. :P**_

_**Please review to help me decide if it should end up as a doctor/rose or doctor/river fanfic…**_

_**Please? :)**_


	4. Pretty Boy

_**Yay! Its deffo doctor/river! And ten/rose! **_

_**Soz, I kinda toned down the catfight a lot because I couldn't really imagine river doing it… but they are still annoyed at each other!**_

_**Dislaimer: I don't own doctor who, but im stealing the characters so I can pretend this really happened on tv (if the doctor and river kissed a bit more, for example, I would be very very very happy….) I am scared of what the moff will do to rivers and the doctors relationship today so this is my last chapter of the fanfic where I can still pretend that this is all true….**_

"Hello, I'm River, River Song,"

Rose was about to reply when a tall and skinny man came out of the house she had said was hers. He had spiky brown hair and was really rather handsome. When he looked at River there was a flash of recognition in his eyes, but it was quickly hidden.

"What are you up to, Rose?" he put his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. Rose leant in. River almost sighed out loud in relief. Rose was obviously in love with that man. River decided to call him _Pretty Boy _in her head.

The Doctor had a different reaction though. His eyes went wide, and then he quickly composed himself. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" the Doctor asked _Pretty Boy, _who nodded, shrugging at Rose. They walked a few metres away and the Doctor whispered something in Pretty Boy's ear. Pretty Boy pointed at the Doctor's bowtie and they both laughed, and embraced.

When they came back, River was the first to speak. "You know each other? Sweetie, tell me what's going on here, please!"

Rose shot River a thankful look and added, "Exactly!"

The Doctor looked away shiftily. "Well, you see…"

Pretty Boy looked as uneasy as the Doctor. "The thing is…"

"Spit it out!" Rose was getting annoyed at being kept in the dark. River could tell that didn't happen to her often.

"I'm him." The Doctor said, rather unhelpfully. Still, River understood right away. Pretty Boy was another incarnation of the Doctor. She could only hope it was a previous one, or she would be really annoyed at Rose.

"And he's me!" Pretty Boy grinned wonkily. Looking so like _her_ Doctor that River hearts' twinged.

"Wait. So…" Rose pointed at the Doctor. "So you're the Doctor as well?"

The Doctor adjusted his bowtie "Yep!"

"Then… Who are you?" Rose pointed at River, somewhat rudely.

"I'm his-" River stopped in mid-sentence. She was about to say "wife" but that wasn't true for the Doctor yet. "I travel with him." She finished lamely.

The Doctor and Pretty Boy were looking at us anxiously, probably sensing the conflict between us. Oh the Doctor. He was never good at handling emotions, and definitely not good at handling his future wife and his ex lover.

"Come on, let's get inside then!" Pretty Boy took hold of Rose's hand, and River was pleased to notice the Doctor only looked a little bit sad.

"So, does anything interesting happen today? I mean, you've experienced it all before, haven't you, sweetie? You're Pretty Boy…" River trailed off as she noticed the Doctor's clueless expression, but mostly because the words Pretty Boy had slipped out of her mouth.

"Well, the thing is, that's not technically me. I mean it is, but it's the biological metacrisis version of me. So, actually it _is_ me, but not…me," the Doctor struggled to explain. River rolled her eyes at him.

"To make it more simple, my previous regeneration, the one you call Pretty Boy," the Doctor frowned, probably jealous of himself. _Typical_, thought River. "… split in two to be with Rose forever… And this is the other half of me."

River understood now. As petty as it seemed, she was relieved that her Doctor wasn't the one hugging Rose in the doorway.

"Hey, come on! What are you waiting for?" Pretty Boy called. Although he was the Doctor as well, River decided to keep calling him Pretty Boy. It made things a bit less confusing.

The Doctor grabbed River's hand, not noticing the look Rose shot him. River felt smug. They walked inside and went into the living room, which was fairly normal, but themed on TARDIS blue. Pictures of Rose and the Doctor lined the mantelpiece and walls.

"Sit down," Pretty Boy gestured at the sofa friendlily. Everyone did so, Pretty Boy at the end, then Rose, the Doctor and River.

"We've got-" the Doctor started.

"24 hours until you need to get back to the TARDIS, I know. The last time it happened, we were both still me, remember?" Pretty Boy interrupted. He seemed a bit cleverer than the Doctor. River wondered if intellect could change with regenerations. But she definitely liked her Doctor best, no matter if he was more clumsy.

"Oh… yeah. I forgot that," the Doctor blushed tomato red, looking adorable. River hoped she was the only one who thought so but she couldn't see Rose's face to make sure. Then she caught her thought and felt really ashamed. It wasn't like her to be jealous of anyone. She was River Song, easy going and seemingly carefree.

"I'll go and make some tea. Brilliant, that's what tea is. You can never get enough tea, that's what I always say," Pretty Boy stood up and began to leave the room. The Doctor looked after him wistfully.

"I'll come too, I'm right, tea is fantastic. Definitely worthy of Geronimo status. Does wonders for your immune system…" the Doctor followed Pretty Boy, or should I say himself, out of the room.

"So… You travel with the Doctor?" Rose asked, looking at River sceptically. River shook her curls, annoyed.

"Of course, darling," River said patronizingly. Rose glared at her.

"The Doctor, me and him we're together now. He did some weird thing with his chopped off hand, and then boom! He got me my own Doctor!" Rose said, showing off a little.

River couldn't help smiling. "He does that," she replied.

Rose looked at her closely before answering. "Do you know him well, then?"

River almost couldn't believe she was being asked this question. "Better than anyone. But he doesn't know it yet."

Rose was slightly put out. "He's my boyfriend."

River wasn't sure what to say, but felt annoyed at herself for getting in this unspoken argument with a 19 year old girl. This was probably why she nearly shouted the next words. "And he's my husband!"

Rose looked at River in shock. The two women suddenly seemed to get over their differences and both grinned at each other. They both had their very own Doctors.

Outside of the room, both Doctors had been eavesdropping. "You've got yourself a tough one there," Pretty Boy remarked, laughing at the mortified expression on the Doctor's face.

"No… She's not… I'm not married to her," the Doctor stumbled finally, his face impossible going even redder.

Pretty Boy looked at him in confusion for a moment before he remembered the Library. _Our timelines go in the wrong order, _River had said. "Ah... Guess she just gave away some spoilers there!"

The Doctor grinned, pleased at having thwarted the great River Song for once. The idea of marrying her didn't seem so bad, at all. She did look very beautiful, even sitting there on the sofa in tracksuits and a vest top.

_**Hope you enjoyed! And no, that's not the end… Still got a few chapters to go… You haven't found out what the- no, not telling you. As River would say, spoilers!**_

_**Please review, review review, and tell me if you liked it! :P**_


	5. Plasticky Plastic People

_**Soz about the wait! Let's Kill Hitler was amazing… I am so glad that River and the Doctor kissed twice, even if once it was just to murder him! :P**_

_**Heres a short chapter to bridge the break between the actual action...**_

The Doctor's head popped back round the door a few minutes later, a worried expression on his face.

"River…" he started, his face looking ashamed. He pointed to his bow tie, which had somehow (River didn't want to ask) been burnt away in the middle. River rolled her eyes. You couldn't trust any Doctor to make tea properly.

"River… I know how you feel about bow ties, but…" the Doctor shifted his feet nervously. "I mean, you stole one of them yesterday, and… Do you still have it? Because I need one."

River sighed and reached inside her tracksuit pocket and pulled out a TARDIS blue bow tie, handing it to him.

The Doctor leaned towards her for a moment, and whispered, "Thank you," he pressed a quick kiss to her lips, his hands winding in her hair for a moment, completely oblivious of Rose who was watching with a wistful expression. Then he disappeared out of the door.

When the Doctors finally came back with the tea, River nearly laughed. They (well probably just her Doctor) had decorated the mugs with pictures of fezzes. River took the cup in her hand. It was ice cold.

"Ice tea!" the Doctor said proudly, and Pretty Boy nodded. River knew this was most probably just because they hadn't got the kettle working.

Everyone sat down, and as Rose and River began to take the first sips of their "ice tea", both Doctors froze. Her Doctor dropped his cup, spilling it all over River. She glared at him.

"Sweetie… You are so going to regret this," But before River could shoot his bow tie, they heard screams coming from outside.

"That's my call," the Doctor said, jumping up at the same time as Pretty Boy, while both tried to get out of the door at the same time, resulting in them getting stuck, which looked so comical that River almost would have laughed.

They ran to the door, closely followed by River and Rose. The Doctor fumbled with the door handle, somehow trying to the turn it sideways, before cursing and flipping out his sonic. He flung open the house door and they were all confronted with plastic people running around, their hands flapping open to reveal guns.

"Autons," Rose whispered. She had obviously encountered them before. River automatically took out her Alpha Blaster and aimed it, taking down at least ten of them before it ran out of power. She shook it uselessly.

"Hello, you plasticky plastic people," the Doctor said grandly, but they didn't pay any attention. People were running away, screaming, and as far as River could tell nobody was hurt yet. But then one of the Autons began walking towards them in that slow, stumbling way, its hand flipping open.

"Oops," Pretty Boy said, and slammed the door shut just as the first shot hit. The Doctor, meanwhile was looking at the readings on his sonic screwdriver.

"Basic plastic life form, animated by a larger consciousness…" the Doctor read out, and Pretty Boy grimaced, and then remembered something which made his mouth curve in an adorable lopsided grin.

"The last time we had these, Mickey got plastified!"Pretty Boy laughed, and so did Rose and the Doctor. River couldn't help feeling a little left out.

"His hand turned into a cheese spatula!" Rose burst out between giggles. River always forgot that the Doctor knew so many people, because there hadn't been many guests at their wedding. The Doctor didn't like looking back, since there was so much sadness in his life. River was glad she was there to help share the burden. One day, she thought, everybody will know what an amzing man he is.

The Doctor smiled fondly. "Mickey went and married Martha now. Two Smiths, hunting down aliens…"

"Mickey and Martha? That's brilliant!" Pretty Boy exclaimed, but another shot rang through the door he was stemming himself against and he whacked his head against the door annoyedly. "Think, brain, think! If we could get a reading on them-"

"We could trace the signal back to the main controller!" the Doctor finished gleefully. "I'm fantastic!"

"Yep, I am," Pretty Boy answered, hugging Rose.

"Don't get such a big head, Sweetie, it might explode," River teased. But the Doctor didn't reply, he was too busy waving his sonic screwdriver in the air.

"This way," the Doctor concluded, pointing at the back door. "The sonic will have a higher frequency when we're facing in the right direction." Nobody had moved, staring sceptically at the hailstorm of bullets and mad rush of people crowding around. "Come on, what are you waiting for?"

The Doctor grabbed River's hand and smiled at her affectionately. "You watch us run," he said, quoting her.

"Anything for you, honey," River replied simply and they ran out of the door, dodging bullets as they were closely followed by Pretty Boy and Rose. River couldn't help feeling a little smug that the Doctor was holding her hand and had kissed her in front of Rose. She didn't feel jealous anymore, though. She knew the Doctor would always love her the most. After all, he had forgiven her for killing him twice. She turned her mind away from the sad thoughts and grinned. It was just like always. Running with the Doctor.

_**Reviews make me happy! Please say if you think the story should end there or if there should be another few chapters….**_

_**:) i cant wait for the next episode with river in it! SPOILERS**_

_**apparently next weeks episode is the one that has the scene where river is naked which you can see in the general series 6 trailer!**_


	6. Easy Peasy

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! As I write this it's at 63 reviews! So thanks and keep reviewing, I never get bored of them!**

**Sorry guys, I know I haven't updated in a while, but here is longer chapter to make up for it updates will be more regular now, I hope … but I'm not promising anything!**

**Hope you enjoy, and whether you did or didn't remember that I always love to hear your comments/suggestions! In other words, review! Please? **

**Disclaimer: This is getting boring now. If I owned them, do you think that whole tragedy with River dying would have happened? The episodes would be less action and generally just the Doctor and River. Plus snogs and maybe an angry Rory. **

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and waved it in the air for a while. He abruptly stopped, and River ran into his back. She huffed annoyedly, but knew this was typical Doctor behaviour.

Rose glanced at their surroundings sceptically. "Are you sure this is where you want to stop? I mean, I'll never say no to chips, but, timing!"

That was about when River noticed they were standing in front of a dingy fast food shop, which used to be called "Danny's" but with the D fallen off it just read "anny's".

The other Doctor promptly stepped up to the door and gave it a long lick. Rose winced, and elbowed him.

"Yep, this is the place they must be controlling the autons from. Traces of autoelectrical residue, which is what all those annoying plastics leave behind," the other Doctor grinned widely, his whole face lighting up with childlike fascination.

The quartet walked inside, the Doctor once again whipping out his sonic and pointing it at random objects. "Their technology has evolved. No whopping big transmitter this time. Forget London eye," the Doctor chuckled, and looked at the readings on the screwdriver. "There's a trace… Almost undetectable…" he pointed it at things again.

The high pitched noise was really getting on River's nerves. She snatched it out of his hand in one swift movement. The Doctor looked at her with puppy dog eyes and she gave it back to him, but not before adjusting something on the side.

"W-what did you do?" the Doctor spluttered, as he pressed the button frantically. "Its broken! You've broken my sonic screwdriver! I'll let you know that this has survived for-"

"It's on silent, sweetie," River was getting impatient. The Doctor just never knew when to stop.

The Doctor muttered something about "More boringers" but carried on scanning the benches in the shop. "That way!" he said with a flourish, and the other Doctor and Rose immediately followed him into the kitchen.

The Doctor wrenched open the freezer door, ignoring River's disapproving stare. "Geronimo!" he yelled, picking up a small metal box with flashing lights on it. The other Doctor whipped out a pair of fake black glasses and both men studied the little machine carefully. The other Doctor spoke first. "Impressive…" he whistled.

"This is a transmitter for the transmitter," River' Doctor said, and looked around at Rose and River's blank faces. "So, there's their great big transmitter, probably orbiting around the earth right now, and its sending signals to this little thing. This then sends the signals around the whole planet, easy peasy,"

"Much easier than installing a whopping great transmitter in the middle of the earth, and way more efficient. More vulnerable too. Disable this and we get rid of all the autons that are walking around out there," the spectacled Doctor added, flashing a grin at Rose.

"Well then, can you disable it?" River hinted, knowing that the Doctor easily became caught up in his own cleverness. He had an ego the size of Russia, the galaxy, not the country.

"Course!" the Doctor sonicked the screws at the back of the box and started fiddling with the wires. Sparks were flying from the metal but after a few minutes the Doctor grinned. "Voila!"

River sighed in relief. She wished everything could be this easy. Then again, where was the fun in that? She glanced at the transmitter that lay abandoned on the floor. There was a small black circle in the shape of a sun at the top of it. _He always forgets to clean up. _One blast from her gun reduced the alien technology to a reducing pile of ash. Shrugging, she went outside to join the others.

River curled her hand into the Doctor's and smiled. "We did it,"

"Correction. I did it," her Doctor smiled smugly. Rose glared at him and his eyes softened. River couldn't help an unreasonable pang of jealousy shooting through her.

"O.K… We all did it. Saved the earth again. The novelty's wearing off now," the Doctor joked. He shared an inside gaze with the other Doctor and they set off back to the house.

The Doctor looked at his watch, the familiar gold glinting in the light of the streetlamp. "14 hours to go," he stated, and River could sense the underlying sadness in his tone.

"Through here," the other Doctor led them up the stairs and pointed to a door on his right. "I'll just.. leave you then. I'm sure you've got things to do," the other Doctor winked at his counterpart saucily. River couldn't supress a grin at the adorable shade of red her Doctor turned. _Just like Jack, _her Doctor muttered.

After what seemed like a few awkward hours, but was in fact minutes, the Doctor pushed open the door only to close it again almost straight away. He murmured something under his breath, his face going even more red than it was before.

River looked at him strangely before striding through the door and looking around as the truth dawned on her. Ah. The double bed. To call it double was an overstatement, there was hardly enough space for one person, let alone two. It would be quite a squash. River smiled, a plan forming in her head.

"I'm gonna… go get changed," the Doctor stammered, and escaped through the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile downstairs… Just s you don't get confused this is the tenth doctor duplicate and rose now, so if the text says "the Doctor" or Doctor and the like, its referring to the duplicate. Everyone got that? Don't blame me if you didn't read this….<strong>_

_**It will go back to the eleventh doctor very soon, don't worry…**_

The Doctor walked into the living room, a smile flirting with the corner of his lips as he thought of the other Doctor and River upstairs with the tiny bed. However, his smile soon faded when he saw Rose curled up in a ball on the sofa. She was hugging her knees to her chest and her face was hidden by her hair falling in front. Rose was crying.

"Rose!" he was next to her in a rush, wrapping his arm around her sobbing form. "What's the matter?"

Rose edged away from his touch, and he turned her face towards him gently with his thumb.

"Tell me," he looked into her beautiful brown eyes desperately, registering the pain there.

"River," Rose choked out. The Doctor tensed. He should have known this would come up at some point. He simply held her tightly, letting Rose stain the front of his suit jacket.

"It's just, I didn't think, not so soon… I didn't think-"

"That he would find someone again," the Doctor smiled weakly. "I know. Believe me, I know. But would you rather he – I – travelled on my own with a broken heart, or with someone who might be able to fix it?"

Rose looked at him in shock, her eyes wide with an unspoken apology. "I didn't mean it like that, I swear…"

"Shh," the Doctor silenced her with a soft kiss. "I'm sure you didn't. You see, when I regenerated into the me I am now, it was all centred around you. I became your perfect match. Now he's done that again he turned into someone really different from me, so he could carry on without missing you too much. I wouldn't be surprised if the TARDIS supressed some of his memories – not made him forget you, he could never do that, just pushed to the back of his mind so he isn't continually tortured by the thoughts of me walking away with you. He regenerated into someone who could love again. You know me, the Doctor. I need someone. I might not admit it, but I do,"

"I'm glad he's happy," Rose said honestly, and looked at the Doctor seriously. "And I've got you."

"I'm not too weird for you then?" the Doctor teased, brushing his hand through his spiky hair.

"Never,"

_**I hope you like that bit about ten and rose, it was just building up in my mind like a pressure volcano, begging to be written. Its back to the eleventh doctor and River now XD**_

* * *

><p>The Doctor pulled on a spare pair of pyjamas, thanking his tenth self that they were similar in size. His bare feet padded across the floor as he approached The Door. He gulped, wondering if Rose had any mattresses or sleeping bags hidden away somewhere.<p>

_Might as well get it over and done with. _The Doctor tentatively toed the door open, steeling himself for the worst. River was lying across the bed invitingly, patting the space beside her. She was wearing hot pink PJs with a top that proclaimed "SHOOT ME OR I'LL SHOOT YOU FIRST" across the front. She grinned as she saw him.

"Took your time, sweetie,"

"Well, I-" the Doctor averted his eyes and settled his gaze on the cupboard. Wonderful things, cupboards…

"Oh sweetie, just come here already,"

"O.K…" the Doctor eased himself onto the bed, as far away from River as was physically possible without falling off the edge. He was oblivious to River's hurt expression. _He's still so young. _River sighed, a tear rolling out of her eye and leaving a dark patch on the blanket.

River was awoken a few hours later by a cold draft breezing across her body. Goosebumps prickled across her exposed arms. One look told her that the reason for this. The Doctor was hugging the whole of the blanket, the pale fabric swathing him like some oversized cocoon.

River rolled her eyes, and tried to tug the blanket back into the middle. The Doctor whimpered, hands clutching at the empty space the duvet had filled. His searching hands grabbed River's arm, closing in a vice like grip which wasn't exactly comfortable.

"I don't want to go!" the Doctor whimpered again, and thrashed around. "No! So much pain, the burning… glass, Master, no! Falling, the ground, no, no, no… Why? Gone, all of it gone, gone…" he moaned.

River smoothed his hair back from his forehead where it had plastered itself with sweat and muttered soothing words under her breath. The Doctor pulled her closer and hugged her tightly, using her like an oversized teddy bear. River didn't mind, just lay her head on his chest, using it as a pillow and breathing in his familiar scent.

As long as the Doctor was here, she would be O.K.

**Yay! I hope you enjoyed! Remember the reviews…. Just tell me if you liked it! Any suggestions for the main plot of the story?**


	7. Goodbyes

_**Hello guys I'm back! Didn't keep you waiting for too long this time, eh? Anyways, again thank you to anyone who reviewed/favourited/alerted! But keep reviewing! :)**_

_**And here it is... I am planning to turn this into a longer story but, as always, I'd like your opinions! If you think the story was perfect as it was last chapter and should end there, please say! Same for if you think it should carry on!**_

_**btw when there is a long line across the story it means its changed perspective to the other doctor! and when there is another line it changes back! hoipe its not too confusing but you can probably work it out...**_

"Are you sure?" River looked at the Doctor. Despite his obvious sadness he still managed to look at her disapprovingly.

"Or what? We can't stay here for much longer or the TARDIS will die – permanently. The quantum lock shields are already at their highest exposure, and I'm not sure how much longer they can hold out..." the Doctor rambled on. A tear pricked River's eyes. It was so blatantly obvious he was hiding behind his was his automatic response to anything that might lead to talking about his emotions.

"Rose," the Doctor nodded at her, a large lump in his throat. Rule 6. A clean break was best. He wasn't one for goodbyes.

"You're not getting away that easily, mister. C'mere," Rose smiled sadly, and her voice lacked any real playfulness.

The Doctor stopped, and turned slowly. River could practically hear the cogs working in his mind. She bit back a response to Rose's slightly bossy tone and gave him a nudge. "It's alright," she whispered. She couldn't deny him this last farewell.

The Doctor's ancient eyes were hooded and full of sadness. On one last impulse, he turned around and ran to Rose, sweeping her off her feet in a hug that said more than words ever could. He buried his face in her hoodie and she took in his wonderful scent – it always stayed the same, regardless of regeneration. When they broke apart, both pairs of eyes were full of tears.

"You said I'd never see you again," Rose choked out. The Doctor looked at her affectionately and shook his head.

"I know. I was wrong. But I'm not going to be wrong again. This is it,"

"The last time," Rose smiled a little, a shadow of the smile the Doctor loved with her tongue poking out from between her teeth.

"You've still got me," the Doctor pointed out. "I gave you the best thing I could. A normal life. Now its time for you to live it,"

"And you've got River," Rose looked slightly sad. "Promise me one thing."

"Anything, Rose Tyler," the Doctor looked serious.

"Be happy,"

"I will," the Doctor said. And for the first time in his life, he wasn't lying. "So I guess that means I can ask you to promise something in return,"

"Always, Doctor," A tear slid down Rose's cheek, just making her look more beautiful. This was the way the Doctor wanted to remember her.

"Forget me. You've got him now, and you need to make the most of it. Like I've said to someone before, you've got to stop waiting. Let go of me. Sometimes the thing you most want is there along."

The Doctor turned away, and after brushing his lips against hers in an airfelt touch, he rushed over to the TARDIS. "Don't forget this!" he called and threw out something which the other Doctor caught.A smile graced his lips fleetingly. A few seconds later the street was filled with the familiar sound Rose knew so well.

* * *

><p>Rose felt another hand take her own, and her blurry vision wandered to her Doctor next to her.<p>

"We'll get through together," the Doctor promised, his eyes dark. Rose just nodded. He decided he needed to cheer her up a bit.

"Still up for a spot of travelling?" the Doctor asked Rose. She tore her gaze away from the sky and looked at him quizzically.

"TARDIS. Grow your own. Not as good as the real thing... But only if you want to. If it reminds you too much of – him, I understand." The Doctor took out the object his other self had thrown at him earlier.

Rose blinked at him slowly, searching his face. Then her face lit up in a heart warming grin.

* * *

><p>For a few moments, the Doctor stood frozen against the console. He could have been a statue since not even the rising and falling of his chest was visible. River walked up to him slowly, giving him time to know she was coming. She wrapped her arms around him comfortingly.<p>

"It's O.K to cry sometimes, sweetie," she whispered gently. He looked at her, and for a momnet his fcae was filled with raw pain, and then his usual masks were up again.

"Crying? Who's crying?" he brushed off and danced to the other side of the console, pressing unneccessary levers. His face peeked out from behind the pillars and his face was full of his usual fake enthusiasm again. River couldn't tell how much of it was real. That was why he always needed friends around him. He needed someone to pretend for, or he's just fall apart at the seams. River knew he couldn't be completely fixed, but she would do her best. The only problam was, the Doctor didn't let himself be helped. She sighed in defeat and put on a smiled for him.

_**Yes I know it was very short but its more of a filler chapter! Please say if you wnat me to post the rest of this story I had in mind because this could be an ending. **_

_**And which characters would you want to come back? Yes, I was thinking of you Jack but that doesn't mean I want to kiss you now. Ow! Donna, you don't have to shout that loudly! Ooh, another redhead slapping my other cheek. O.K, O.K. Keep calm. Theres an angry Roman with a sword... Actually forget keeping calm! Back in a sec, just got to run away for a bit!**_

_**Phew! Right, as I was saying before i got so rudely interrupted, who would you like to return! And don't worry you can speak your mind, lucky things. They don't know where you live!**_

_**Thedoctorandriver**___

_**Xx : )**_

_**ps... see that button down there? the one that says REVIEW on it? click it? you know you want to... come one, just a teensy tiny review? please? yes, i am begging and proud of it! :)**_


End file.
